This invention relates generally to a machine for handling parts and more specifically relates to a parts handling machine of the same general type as disclosed in Dixon U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,247. In that machine, a gripping mechanism having a pair of opposing jaws is mounted on a carriage and is adapted to be shifted horizontally and vertically to pick a part out of a track and to transfer the part to a different position.